


There's nothing he can lose

by AllianettemiE5



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllianettemiE5/pseuds/AllianettemiE5
Summary: That was the truthest idea in Tommy's opinion.Dream has no one and nothing and never had.He wanted someone to be hurt more that he was.* * *Tommy will never forget Wilbur's death. The flying transparent guy who called himself Ghostbur won't let him forget."Kill me Phil. Murder me!.."This Christmas he'll be unfairly alone.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147





	There's nothing he can lose

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so there can be some (a lot of) mistakes. I would be happy if you show me wrong parts in this work. It's like a language skill practicing.
> 
> This is the first work posted there, I've never done this before. If there's something wrong in the work's head I'll be appreciative if you say in comments about it.

Why's this asshole still following him?

Tommy finally asked himself that question.

There were no reason and no time to think about such an abstruct thing. Something had changed.

Young boy stood above the lava lake looking on it. The warm-colored splashing liquid was so inviting, almost winking very friendly and whispering "Get closer."

He didn't want to say anything to green-hoodie bastard was staying near the portal to the Dream SMP.

"Why" was the only word that came through boy's mouth.

"It's funny" was the answer. The same answer again and again and again. All three weeks.

Dream thought it was funny to come every goddamn day and take away all stuff the kid have found after another expropriation. It was funny to walk around and laugh on every boy's mistake, it was funny to hold a speech about bug in the corner of the sight and continue moving after Tommy through the caves and the trees.

Dream had a god complex. And and an unmeasurable ego.

And nothing else.

* * *

That was the truthest idea in Tommy's opinion.

Dream has no one and nothing and never had.

He wanted someone to be hurt more that he was.

* * *

Tommy will never forget Wilbur's death. The flying transparent guy who called himself Ghostbur won't let him forget.

"Kill me Phil. Murder me!.."

This Christmas he'll be unfairly alone. Ranboo and Fundy can't come to Logsteadshire as they messaged him; something about New L'Manberg and the Cabinet. Phil will be with Techno and won't even come to the country. Bad and other Badlanders sent him an early Christmas gift, full diamond armor set. Tommy thanked them and sent a big bag with wildflowers seeds for their lands he was gathering for a week. Quackity was silent... And Tubbo too.

He'll be alone. He has now nothing and will have nothing. So... There's nothing he can lose.

There's one thing he should do on Christmas.

And he knows he will die for it.

* * *

Niki just wanted to surprise Tommy on this day. She ran to Logstedshire as fast as she can.

And she didn't find the kid.

She was horrified.

* * *

He knows that he will die after the midnight, maybe before it, but he's right here under the L'Mantree.

He falls to his knees trying to hold back sobbing and touches the cold grey stone.

"Hey, Wilby..."

* * *

_"I don't know who you are. Maybe eyes reading this are red and green or it's my loving nephew holding this note. Maybe you're wearing your favourite yellow sweater or crown or this strange white-green hat. I will be surprised if your favourite animals are the bees. And so dissapointed if you're reading these words through the fucking mask with this idiotic smile on it._

_I don't know what led you there. I wasn't planning to go where I'm now. If I'm still breathing._

_I don't believe in Christmas miracles but... I wanted to visit him. He cared about me, he raised me, he was my family._

_This one thing makes me standing over the green bastard. I had a loving family I remember._

_Now if he'll kill me that will be a mercy._

_Your former friend,_

_Tommy."_

Note falls of Niki's hands.

* * *

"Where's Niki?" Eret asks Fundy.

"I don't know" answers furry one "Maybe at home, she said she has deal that can't wait for tomorrow."

There are all citizens of New L'Manberg, Badlands, El Rapids, Boomerville and Dream SMP except Dream, Ghostbur, Philza and Niki. They all are around the beautiful Christmas Tree, without the thoughts of conflicts and wars. Almost all of the are just dancing and singing, drinking hot chocolate and cacao and smiling.

Ranboo and Tubbo aren't.

President of New L'Manberg was sitting on the bench near the portal and typing something on his comm. He was in his suit, tie lying on the bench. Snow covering the hair. He was looking like one trying to hold tears.

"Tubbo?" called Ranboo quietly "Is everything okay?"

The boy was trembling. "Tommy don't answer."

* * *

"Wil, I'm so scared."

Tommy does't even trying to wipe his tears away.

"I want you to be here."

He takes the photo away from internal pocket of Wilbur's coat he wears.

"I want to listen to your voice singing your songs."

He looks at the photo of him and Wil on the top of half destroyed camarvan singing the anthem.

"Wil, why aren't you here?.."

* * *

Niki runs through the Nether typing Ranboo to go to L'Mantree as fast as possible. She ignores all the mobs on her way. She wants not to be late.

She doesn't see the shadow in the yellow sweater behind.

* * *

"I need to go guys."

He rushes to L'Manberg. He ignores all the mobs on his way. If Niki says something like that there's nothing more important.

He doesn't see the shadow in the suit behind.

* * *

"And despite all you're here, Tommy."

Green man stays behind armed and armoured.

"Strange choice for today, you know?"

Tommy doesn't even turned to his enemy.

"No screams? No swears? No last speeches for me?"

Boy just keep sitting near the gravestone.

"You're thinking you always win in aftermath, Dream" not a question, a statement.

"You've already lost, before we've even met. You know that I had something you've never ever had?"

Tommy put the photo back into the pocket and finally turned to Dream.

"Now I know that the disks always were just piece of rubbish comparing to what I always had. Now I have nothing but my memories of my family and you know what? That's all I want now. Fuck the disks, fuck L'Manberg, fuck everything, fuck everyone and fuck you."

Something flashes in his eyes.

"I'm not scared of you, Dream."

Dream takes one little step backwards. Tommy's voice isn't loud. It's frighteningly _cold_.

"I've got nothing behind me. I've got nothing to lose."

* * *

It must've been a holiday without pain and death.

**Author's Note:**

> This all was written with the idea that Dream Team nothing more than comrades. Not friends.
> 
> I've watched Tommy's streams about his life in Logsteadshire and now I hate Dream's character. That's wonderful.
> 
> Tubbo's decision to exile Tommy was really surprising despite pole results.
> 
> I'm still crying...
> 
> Did you see skin with Wilbur's coat on Tommy? I love it. It would be very cool and sad if Tommy use it.


End file.
